While traveling, many a times mobile devices lose normal services that are required by a mobile device for communication. The mobile device loses normal services due to no services or limited services in certain areas. This causes a lot of inconveniences to mobile device users, for example, a mobile device user may miss out some important calls or the mobile device user may not have access to some important information. There are quite a few methods known in the art that may help the mobile device regain normal services. Generally, the methods known in the art scan for all the cells (even on repeatedly traversed routes) that may be available in an area to provide normal services to the mobile device. Such methods consume a lot of time and battery in scanning and registering on a cell to regain normal services. So, there is a need for a method that may help a mobile device regain normal services faster to save on time and battery on repeatedly traversed routes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.